When You Really Love Someone
by Britt3899
Summary: Crissi's Part of the Akakatz Trio Saga. Join Crissi through the trials of going from just friends to married in only a few years. From infertile to- what's this? You'll have to read to find out! -Also see Kris's Part, Riri's Part, Akakatz FTW, and Akakatz BWTM- M rating for language, depressing-ness, and implied intercourse. IMPLIED!
1. When You Really Love Someone

**Britt3899: I warn you now; this story is serious, slightly romantic, may have humor, and may have tragedy. My writing style is very serious and realistic, but not so realistic that you can look out your window and see the same things happening outside. Most of the humorous things from BWTM were from Riri and QOD. I have warned you.  
Now, to the story.**

* * *

**_The -Uzumaki trio had split, each going their own ways._****  
****_This is the story of the one that went North-East of Amegakure, North of Konohagakure._****  
****_This is the story of Chrystal Rose Lange-Uzumaki, the eldest of the -Uzumaki siblings._******

Chapter One  
About One Year Has Past  
"Sasuke, open the door please, I can barely see over these bags." What seemed to be a pile of brown paper bag with legs said. The young man beside her, that she addressed as Sasuke, silently opened the door with one hand, more bags in the other.

Yes, this is Sasuke Uchiha, the sole survivor, sans his elder brother Itachi, of the Uchiha clan massacre. He kept the door open as the pile of bags made it's way into the two story house, closing the door gently behind them.

"Kabuto can you help me put everything away if you're not busy?" Sasuke had left after he placed his bags onto the marble kitchen counter. As the pile of bags set down what it was holding, we see the main character of this particular story.

Her crimson hair now to her shoulderblades and in little waves, she didn't look very different from when we had last seen her. She is still fit, being a ninja and all, and as she put canned goods away Kabuto walked in.

"You're amiable today Cris." Kabuto said as he put away the frozen goods into the icebox.  
"Yeah, I think it's cause I actually woke up at five without having to drink five cups of coffee to get me going. Is Orochimaru still working in his lab?" She sighed as Kabuto nodded.

"He hasn't come out." Kabuto stated as they finished putting groceries away. Crissi summoned Fluffy, the ink-kitten that she had gotten from Sai, and bent down to it's level.

"Fluffy, go to Orochimaru and write that he better come out for dinner, I don't want him starving himself just to work." Fluffy nodded and trotted out of the kitchen, down the halls, and through the basement to where the sennin's lab is. She slowly stood up and asked Kabuto if he had a preference for dinner.

"Not really, I think that I'm going to go back to the medical wing and work." Crissi rolled her eyes.

"You men and your working. Fine then, I'm going back into town until dinner. Send Fluffy if you need me." With that she grabbed a brown cloak and threw it on over her white tanktop and blue jean shorts, her combat boots not making a sound on the wood floors.

If you remember, we left off with Crissi on Akatsuki Katz BWTM with her and Orochimaru speaking of a different base that they could move to. In the end, they moved to the most 'hidden in plain sight' base. A simple two story house that resided on the Sound Village side of the Sound Village - Konohagakure boundary line. Crissi mounted Yuki and they trotted off to the main village.  
**  
Crissi POV  
**I smiled as I sat on the bench, watching young children play ninja. Without my knowing, my hand went to my abdomen and rested there.

_Kabuto frowned as he finished speaking. I sighed and stood up from the medical bed._  
_"So basically, I'm never going to be a mother unless a miracle happens. Lovely."_  
_With that I walked out of the room and didn't come back until after dinner._

_That was a few weeks ago. I had made Kabuto swear to secrecy, I really didn't want anyone taking pity on me or fawning over me. But I really wanted to be a mother... I shook the thoughts from my head and healed a young child's knee that was recently scrapped._****

With Sasuke, Kabuto, and Orochimaru

"You're both idiots." Orochimaru and Kabuto's heads almost made an audible crack as they looked at the Uchiha.

"You're thinking too much. Just do it." Sasuke shrugged

Orochimaru slammed his head on the table. "I really hate you sometimes, Uchiha."

Kabuto nodded. "It has to be special, it's a one time thing!" Man he sounded gay.

"Unless she re-marri-" Sasuke ducked as a bowl was thrown at him.

**Back with Crissi**

I stared up at the sky. It was getting late. I got up with exaggerated effort and started walking home when Fluffy walked up to me and started using ink on the ground.  
_Sasuke tried cooking_ Was all that she wrote.

"That idiot!" I ninja-ran back home...

_Whoa, since when was the base my home? Whatever, I gotta get there before Sasuke burns the house down._  
**  
Timeskip**

"Your chakra nature is fire for crying out loud Sasuke! You could have easily put it out before it scorched the counter! How the hell do you set cereal on fire?!" I calmed myself.

"Just.. wait a few minutes. I'll make pepperoni and swiss stuffed bread. It'll be done in twenty minutes." Sasuke nodded, his whole body charcoal black. He walked by Kabuto and nodded slightly. Kabuto smiled and ran to Orochimaru, giving him a thumbs up. The three boys then left clones in their place and ran to the nearest Jeweler.

**With the Boys  
**"Well do you know her birthstone Lord Orochimaru?"  
"Her what?" Kabuto slammed his head on the glass case.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "She's a pisces, a march baby. That Aquamarine."

Orochimaru deadpanned "Why is it that you know more about my girlfriend than I do?"  
"You're a sucky boyfriend." Sasuke stated bluntly. Kabuto stepped in between the two of them as Orochimaru tried to attack Sasuke.  
"Okay! Stop! Just get back to looking." After the two had calmed down they set out on the search for an Aquamarine stone.  
"Over here." Sasuke grunted as he pointed at a stone that had a card under it.  
_"A gift of Aquamarine symbolizes both safety and security, especially within long standing relationships. Some people even say that the Aquamarine reawakens love in a tired marriage, so if you want to bring back that spark in your partner's eyes, you might consider this gem as an anniversary gift!"_ Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Orochimaru.

"Well, she might actually stick with the marriage with this thing on her finger." Orochimaru went to strangle the boy but restrained himself.

Then Kabuto brought up the worst thing he possible could.

"That's if she even says yes."

"KAAAABUUUUTOOOOOO!"

**With Crissi**

I wonder when Konan is going to pop... The baby is due anytime now. I wondered as I sketched on an easel that Kabuto got for me. I so far had the outlines of everyone in the Akatsuki, Hebi, Orochimaru, Kabuto, and my sisters and I. It was going to be a very chaotic scene, probably resembling that that would have been taken if I had tried to get everyone to pose for a picture. My ears perked at the sound of the front door opening.

"Boys dinner is in the kitchen, help yourselves!" I called out, hearing the shuffling of their feet. Sasuke's steps were fast paced, light and literally seemed emo. Kabuto's were slow, short and calm, while Orochimaru took long strides that barely made any sound.

I love my hearing... now I know who's walking the halls in the middle of the night and messing up my crap. Grinning, I remembered the time that Kabuto and Sasuke had tried to steal my sketchbook from Orochimaru and I's room. Without opening my eyes I had said for the two of them, by their full names, to put the book back or their food would be poisoned in the morning. Scared the ever-living shit outta them. I chuckled and folded up the easel, leaning it up against the wall of my study. As I stood my necklace bumped against my collarbone. I wear it everyday now, having gotten it as an early christmas present from Orochimaru. It's a blood stone beaded necklace with a three inch bloodstone heart.

I still have to get everyone presents... It's Christmas in a week. I rubbed the back of my head as I slowly walked to the kitchen to see the boys. God, I feel like a mother sometimes because of those three. But... I think that I like being a mother to them. I closed my eyes as I walked, entering the Kyuubi's domain.

_"Hello Kit-kat." I sat before the feline. "How's Sunshine doing?"_

_"Naruto," the Kyuubi rumbled, "is doing fine. Do I need to murder the snake yet Cris?"_

_I laughed. Kyuubi has warmed up to me, I'd say more than he has to Naruto. I think it's because I can easily speak to him through my advanced genjutsu._  
_"Not yet Kit-kat, not yet. Gotta go, I'm afraid that Sasuke will burn the kitchen again if left unattended." Kyuubi raised an eyebrow._  
_"Isn't his chakra nature fire..." _  
_"That's what I said." ____[QOD216: *snigger* Thats what She said... ^_^]_  
_ [Britt: Hahaha, I'mma leave this in ^-^]_


	2. age

**Chapter Two  
A few Months Later**

"Chestnuts.. roasting on an open fire," I quietly sang as I walked around the house. It was only five a.m. but I had to christmas shop and get the tree. I headed out the door, not making a sound. "Jack Frost... nipping at your nose,"_ I still don't see why one of the boys couldn't have gotten a tree... lazies._ "Yule-tide carols being sung by a choir," I pulled my overcoat and scarf closer to my body as I gently stepped through the snow. The village was peaceful, the Christmas joy thick in the air. "And folks... dressed up like eskimos." Finally I reached the shop that I was looking for and entered. My reddened cheeks and nose welcomed the warmth from the fire within the store.

"Hello Miss Lange." A young man said from behind the counter. I hated that I couldn't use my full last name without being recognized.

"Happy Holidays Joey." He smiled then got back to tending a customer. I browsed the contents of the store, finding many stocking stuffers here and there. But then I reminded myself that I had to get _stockings_ so I could actually _stuff them._

"I still can't believe that those three have never celebrated a holiday. Well, not counting Sasuke." I paid for the items and held the bag in one gloved hand as I braved the harsh winter weather once more. My nose decided to turn as red as Rudolph's as I quickly scuttered to my next stop. Once more greeting the shopkeeper and browsing through the merchandise, I continued this pattern until I reach the Christmas Tree lot.

"Yuki, could you help me out here?" Yuki peaked her head out of the furry underneath of my coat and mewed. She jumped out of the coat and became horse sized. I quickly put a large scarf around her neck.

"But of course Crissi." I let the owner of the lot guide me around until I found the most perfect, picture-esque tree in the lot.

"This one please." With that the man helped me tie the tree to Yuki and we headed home.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" I ran into the nearest decoration store and bought many bags of decorations. "Now we can go home-" My Ipod began vibrating in my back pocket. With little struggle, I grabbed the offending device and answered the call.

"This is Crissi." I said while dodging a root that stuck up from the foot deep snow.

"I would hope so." Yuki laughed as she saw my eyes like 100 watt Christmas lights.

"Kris! How are you? Merry Christmas!"

_"You're happy. Though I've lived with you long enough to know how you get on the holidays... Just promise me that you won't try to make fruitcake again."_ As I reached the house I quieted down, seeing a light on in the room that is Kabuto's Med Lab.

"I promise. I remember what happened- that thing came alive and ate Riri's fish."

_"Her face was priceless though. What should we do for Christmas?"_

"Well, er, one minute, I gotta hide the stocking stuffers and gifts that I got for the boys."

_"The boys? God you sound like you're their mom._" Kris snorted._ "Hidan shut your mouth, I'm on the phone! NO! Kuzu! I get the phone!"_

I rolled my eyes as I heaved the paper bags into a large hole that I had Yuki dig. I made sure that the decorations and ornaments weren't hidden though, since I had to decorate the tree and house. Maybe I can get Kabuto to help...

"So, I was thinking maybe call Konan and everyone get together in Ame?" I suggested.

_"Nah, the base isn't that welcoming for holidays. And I think Konan's getting cabin fever."_ She paused for a moment._ "Hey didn't you and the snake move to that base near the Konoha line?"_

"Yeah..." I drawled as I hung up my coat and told Yuki where to put the tree.

_"Well why don't we all go there? We can even grab the brat."_

I started untangling the tree lights as I thought that through.

_We have eight rooms... Orochimaru and I's.. Kabuto's, Sasuke's, then one room for Kris and Madara... one for Riri and Kisame.. Hidan and Kakuzu can bunk, same with Dei and Puppet, Konan and Pein get one... hmm.. Naruto can have the pullout bed in the livingroom, Zetsu gets a wall, Itachi will bunk with Sasuke so they bond._..

"That'll work, you call Riri and Konan and tell them everything. I'll grab Naruto and maybe Hinata so he has a friend."

_"Okay. Bitch slap Ka-bitch-to for me. Bye!"_ I hung up the phone and finished stringing the lights so that they were placed near the tree's bark. I saw Kabuto head out the door clad in winter-wear form the corner of my eye.

"Seems like I wasn't the only one that's getting in late Christmas shopping today."


	3. height

**Chapter Three  
A Week Later**

"Everybody knows a turkey and some mistletoe..."_ How many carols have I sung within the past three days, Jashin only knows._ "Help to make the season bright... Tiny tots with their eyes all aglow..."_ When Kris gets here she's slap me for singing, so I better get my caroling out._  
"Hn." I turned to see Sasuke leaning on the doorframe. "Do you want help?"  
"I can't believe I'm saying this, but please take the cookies and candies outta the oven. And remember; you control fire." He rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen._ He's going to burn the house down..._  
I finished decorating the house by nailing the last of many stockings onto the large fireplace. The whole house was Christmas-y. Snowflakes strung from the ceiling and the whole house themed in red and green, I'd say my job was done... So far. I still have to wrap the presents...  
"The cookies and candies are out. No fire."  
"It's a christmas miracle."  
"Whatever. I'm going out."  
"Be back by four, I need you to man the door."  
"Hn." I narrowed my eyes at his retreating back.  
"If you're not there I'm not saving you any tomato soup."  
"I'll be there." Always works.

**Timeskip**

"Sasuke, get the door please! I have to finish up in here!" I called from the master bedroom, my hands trying to put on an earring on my ear. Bells jingled as I lowered my hand and I grinned at my rosy complexion. I walked quickly to the kitchen to make sure that the food was ready and took out the turkey and ham.

"Crissi~ Where are you~" I heard Riri call.

"The kitchen! Sasuke will show you all to the living room!" I said loudly so they could hear me. I skipped into the living room, the holiday giving me a natural bounce in my steps.

"There's the one and only Mrs. Cringle herself!" Konan laughed and hugged me, her belly clearly showing that she was due any day now.

"Hello Hello and thank-you Koko."

Konan stepped away after she let go and I was instantly tackled by my youngest sister. I mentally approved of her sweetheart, dark forest green green dress and bare feet. She shoved her face in the crook of my neck and swiveled her head from side to side, her ponytail whipping my face.

"IMISSEDYOUSOMUCH! NEVERLEAVEMEAGAIN!" she yelled. I laughed unsure of what to do.

I heard a sigh and then Riri was separated from me. I looked up to see Itachi's arms wrapped firmly around a flailing Riri.

"Nuu! Let meh go! 'tachi!" she whined. she sniffed and reached for me. "I want my Crissi!"

"No, Nichole," Itachi scolded sternly. I mouthed 'thank-you' to him and went to great Kris.

I about laughed at Kris's struggle with getting Hinata out of her cloak. "Get out of it! NOW! Show your sexy body!" I shook my head at Kris' bluntness.

"B-but, Naruto is h-here..." Hinata squealed lightly, a deep blush powdering her cheeks.

"Hinata, it's okay." I gently prodded her out of her cloak and smiled at what she wore. Ignoring the annoyed 'whatever' from Kris.

Hinata was in a simple, modest cut, fluffy white snowflake dress hung from her frame, it's short sleeves bunched at her shoulders. Her legs shook as she stood there, nervous. I was surprised that she could stand, even if the white bow-heels she wore were only two inches high.

"You're missing something." I muttered. I quickly grabbed a pair of white oriental chopsticks from the kitchen and pinned her hair up after braiding it. I then turned to Kris.

"Hey, Tobi forced me into it." I grinned and gave Tobi a thumbs up.

"I haven't seen that dress since valentines day." Kris adorned a mid-thigh, tight, tank-top strap red dress that had a one shoulder lace effect. She tapped her toes, impatient, her knee-high red lace wedge boots making small taps on the ground. Her hair was pulled in a loose french bun. I saw that she wore black sheer tights, probably trying to make herself feel like she was wearing jeans.

"I was hoping that it would have burned by now." I stuck my tongue out at her and made my way through the small crowd, greeting everyone.

"Naruto, you couldn't wear christmas colors?" I sweat-dropped as I saw Naruto clad in his normal orange jumpsuit. I shivered as cold air swept in from the front door, I tried to warm my legs with my hands. And now I remember why dresses are evil I thought in my head as I grimaced at my own attire. A thin-strapped red dress and was tight at my waist and had a bow at my bust with a gem in the middle. It only reached mid-thigh, so I wore black polkadot tights under it and easily walked in my black pumps. Someone dropped a Santa Hat on my waterfall braided hair and I grinned up at Hidan.

"I think... that Jashin would a-freaking-prove."

"Sweet." I went and brought out the cookies, and candies and had everyone sit around the livingroom. I still haven't seen Orochimaru today... my shoulders slumped, but I hid it well.

"I think," I looked at the clock, "That we should open presents after dinner...which is now! Food's in the kitchen, dig in!"

**Timeskip**

"Crissi can we open presents now? Please Please Please Please Please Please Pleeeee-"

"Yes, Riri, we can." I said calmly with an even voice. I dashed under the table as a stampede ran into the living room. _Jesus-freaking-christ!_

"DON'T OPEN ANYTHING YET!" I shouted and walked into the living room. I'm glad that I shouted when I did, Riri was an inch from opening one of her presents.  
"Awwwwww..." I sat down on the empty loveseat and crossed my legs.  
"One person at a time, or else there will be no yule log for dessert." My ears twitched.  
"You're right, she is like a mother." Madara whispered to Kris, who in return bit her lip, trying to keep from laughing.  
"Mr. Pumpkin Mask will go last for that comment." Kris burst out laughing, while everyone could tell that Madara's jaw was dropped even with his mask on.  
Riri raised her hand. "Yes you may go first." I grinned as she read the tag aloud and ripped into the gift. After ripping into all of her presents, everyone ripped into the presents they got from her. My heart lightened when Orochimaru joined us, sitting next to me. His hand was fidgeting in his pocket though. I quickly removed the wrapping paper from my present from Riri with a quick movement of my hand. My face turned beet red and I covered the present with the white box's cover.  
"For whenever you get hitched." She piped up.  
"...I thought we stopped gag gifting when we were sixteen."

Riri laughed. "That isn't a gag gift." Kris grinned and threw a small box at me.

"Open the one from me." That caused everyone to open gifts from Kris.

"Err.. thanks.. Kris.."_ A lingerie set, birth control, and morning after pills... Yup, that's my sisters..._

"There is another thing at the bottom, but you need to open that on your own." Kris informed me, winking. Scared I put my box down and looked at what everyone else got.

"I wanna see my gift from Crissi!" Riri whined as she reached for the present infront of her. My attention went from everyone's gifts to Riri and I nodded. I should have gotten them gag gifts... Riri's eyes widened as she opened the large box.

"A NEW SET OF SWORDS! SWEET!" She gawked and grabbed one carefully. She started giggling like a madwoman and swung it around. "ALRIGHT LET'S TRY IT! COME AT ME!"

There was a, "Hn." and everyone's head snapped to Sasuke. He had his sword unsheathed and gave Riri an evil look. She cringed a little at the look, but her spirits flew at the chance to test her sword.

"Ohhhhhhh!" She mumbled. Then she sucked in a big gulp of air and readied herself. "Come on."

"No!" I yelled, kicking Riri in the leg. "I will not have you tearing up my house and hurting innocent people." I turned on Sasuke. "How dare you even try that. I would have killed you as well as slaughtered the very things you find important." I took a deep breath and told everyone to have at their presents and stockings. Kris grinned at the box of ninjutsu scrolls I had gotten her. I sat down and neatly opened all of my presents, piling them near my seat. When she was finished she cuddled against Orochimaru and told Kabuto to pass out the hot chocolate. The party died down after that, most of the guests eating a slice of yule log here and there.

I was sleepy, so I asked Kabuto to show everyone to their rooms. After settling the fact that Hinata would be sleeping in the same bed as Naruto, I walked down the halls to the master bedroom, my heels held in my hand.I felt my heart drop as I heard Kris and Madara in their room.

_Least they're having fun,_ I thought numbly._ No, I shouldn't think like that._ I twisted the purity ring on my finger. I washed the make-up off of my face and took off my jewelery. I silently changed into my pajamas and crawled into bed. The heavy comforter on me, I laid there and stared at the ceiling. I barely noticed the familiar weight on the bed, but I noticed when arms wrapped around me tightly. I buried my head into my boyfriend's chest and inhaled his scent. I heard my music box playing from it's place on my vanity. I had changed its tune for the holiday, "We Wish You A Merry Christmas" softly playing throughout the room. I hummed along to it as I sunk deeper into relaxation, not noticing Orochimaru fiddle with something behind my back.

I shivered as something cold was put on my left ring finger. I lazily opened my eyes and what I saw woke me from my almost-slumber completely. I gasped as I saw the aquamarine round-cut gem set in a white gold band. My eyes watered as I slowly brought my stare from the gem to Orochimaru

"Chrystal Rose Lange-Uzumaki," He started, "It would be an honor if you would even consider marrying me." It seemed like time had stopped. My voice was heavy with joyful tears as I said the word that would make or break it.

"Yes"


	4. weight

**Chapter Four**

I awoke that morning feeling like I was in a dream. I felt my fiance pull the comforter that had pooled around my hips up onto my shoulders.

_My fiance... my __fiance__.. that's a new concept... I never thought that I'd get married..._

"There's breakfast if you want it." He said softly, sleep evident in his voice.

"Mmhmm..." I snuggled deeper into the bed, my head resting on his chest.

"There's strawberries." I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"...I'm slowly gathering motivation."

"And fruit salad..."

"...Almost there..." I started to open my eyes.

"And a tall glass of grape juice with your name on it." I felt his chuckles vibrate throughout his chest as I raised my head an inch or so and saw the tray with said food on it.

"...Motivation at 100%" I slowly sat up, rubbing my eyes to get the sleep out of them. I felt the engagement ring rub against my eyelid and stared at it for a minute.

"You're not rethinking your decision right?" Orochimaru spoke worriedly from my left, his arms around me.

"Of course not, it's just... I never thought that I'd get married. I lost all inklings of those thoughts when I learned that I couldn't ever have kids." I shrugged a little and popped a strawberry into my mouth, still encased in Orochimaru's arms.

"You're a silly girl. Of course you'd get married. You're perfect."

"Since when were you a morning person?" _I think he's high_

"Since the best woman in the world decided to marry me." _Definitely high._

I rolled my eyes at his antics and munched on my fruit salad. "Truthfully, I'm just waiting for one of my sisters to ruin the moment."

Orochimaru's face kinda dropped. "Yeah, I'm surprised they haven't yet."

"At least they didn't pop in last night." Orochimaru grinned. No, they didn't have intercourse, but they did have an innocent make-out session.

_Kris might've puked... same with Riri._ I mentally grinned at the thought.

"Sis, can Hinata borrow a- WHOA! Scarred for life, scarred for life!" I laughed as Naruto tried to claw his eyes out.

"It was bound to happen Sunshine. What does Hinata need?"

"Can you put on some clothes first? Same for you snake dude." _What?_

"I'm wearing my pjs Sunshine." Naruto's face turned red.

"You're still showing too much!" _Little brothers are so weird.._

"Naruto, what does Hinata need?" Orochimaru asked steadily.

"...You're creepy. She need a set of clothes, she forgot to bring clothes for today."

"Your sister's clothes are in the second and third drawer of her bureau." I was still internally trying to figure out what was wrong with my pjs. _A thin cotton tank-dress nightie, what's wrong with that?_

"Thanks. You're still creepy though. But thanks." Naruto grabbed one of my pale purple tanks and a pair of white shorts for Hinata and ran out of the room, not bothering to close the door.

"I want the door to close... but do we reeeeally want to get up?" I questioned aloud.

"I'd like to stay right here." I moved the tray to the bedside table and laid down.

"I'm okay with that."

"Soo. You guys don't want a congratulatory cake?" Kris asked from the doorway. I moaned and rolled back over to sit up.

"Bitch, please, I'm your sister. I know everything." Kris snorted, waltzing in with a little pale round cake with gray-green snakes on one half and white tigers on the other. In blue icing _'Congratz for the marriage!'_.

"Awww! Thanks!" I tried to give Kris a hug but she pushed me away, I grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug. Kris made sure the cake didn't fall from her awkward stance and sighed.

"Don't thank me, it was his idea. I just cooked it." Kris shrugged and put the cake on the tray and left, closing the door behind her. I looked at Orochimaru from the corner of my eye.

"...She came in around three and said her sister sense told her what happened last night..." His face turned red, "And she said that she didn't want to come in last night because she was busy and she didn't know what we were.. erm... doing... so I told her to go bake a cake, just to get her outta here. I didn't think that she'd take me seriously." I gently placed the cake on the bedside table next to the breakfast tray and wrapped my arms lightly around his neck and smiled at him.

"Even if it was just to get her outta here, it's sweet." But just as I was about to kiss him, the door burst open.

"It's Konan! Her water broke!" It was Hinata, her face was red and her shyness forgotten. My eyes went as wide as saucers and I got out of bed as fast as I could, grabbing Orochimaru's black bathrobe from the door and flinging it on, running to the room that Konan and Pein were staying in, not bothering to tie the robe. Once when I got to the room I whistled for Yuki.

"Riri, help Yuki bring Konan to the medical wing and get Kabuto. Kris, grab towels, water, all the crap people tell someone to get in the movies." Konan was in _pain_, and a lot of it. I ran in front of Yuki and Riri, Kakazu helping by clearing the halls, Pein running behind us. Hinata ran ahead, getting to the medical wing before any of us. Kabuto directed Riri to put Konan on the medical bed and Kris entered with everything that she remembered from the movies.

Pein sat on one side of Konan, while I sat at the other. Kabuto started giving orders.

"Riri, try keeping her calm and stop her flailing. Kris, get everyone out of here except you two, Pein, and your sister."

"Figures, on the day after Christmas." Kris muttered as she cleared the room. I ran circles in my mind, trying to figure out how I could help Konan. Wait...

_Mind.. Pain is a mental thing.. GENJUTSU!_ "Guys, I'm going use use genjutsu on her to relieve her of her pain, but I will be unaware of anything that happens. Also, no matter what do not wake us, it will make all the pain that I take from her go back to her full force."

"Wait, you're going to take the pain onto yourself?" I ignored Kris's shouting for me not too as I held Konan's hand and took a deep breath.

"Nentō shintō no jutsu!" _[Mind Penetration Jutsu]_ I felt my throat constrict as I was wrapped and torn, going into Konan's mind. I gasped as I landed, everything was quiet. I walked through the paper land, the trees blowing and paper wisping around. I found Konan, her regular not-pregnant self, sitting on a bench, just sitting there.

"Konan!" My voice sounded distant, echoing until Konan turned her head.

"Crissi? What are you doing here?" her voice was the same, and as I got closer to her I heard screams in the air. Konan's screams.

"I'm going to take the pain away." I sat next to her and grabbed her hand. "But you have to let me." Konan paused, but nodded. Her stoic face crumpled and tears became evident.

"Please..." I took another breath and clutched her hand tightly. I accessed the deepest parts of her mind and saw the pain. I saw Konan, chained up, and the blinding white pain tendrils attacking her. I reached out and touched the chains that held Konan there and they slowly dropped her to the ground. I covered her nude body with my bathrobe and let the chains take me and chain me to the wall.

And then, the pain found it's new victim. It felt like hours, days even. But I knew that Konan was having a peaceful childbirth, and it kept me going.

_But why is her childbirth so painful? _I saw the past month in my mind's eye.

_She's late! The child... oh my.. she's two months late! How could she have hidden it... and she knew too. _ My thoughts were ceased by a final attack of pain, then nothing.

"It's.. over." I dropped as the chains released me.

But it wasn't. As I was ripped out of Konan's subconscious, I felt the same pain I did when I entered. I didn't realised that I made a verbal sound as I rejoined with my body. I didn't feel it as I fell out of my chair, nor the rush of hands bringing me onto the medical bed next to Konans. I opened my eyes and numbly turned my body. It was hard to do, pain flowing through my body. But once I did I was granted a beautiful sight. Konan was hold a bundle wrapped in white, a small tuft of blue hair with bits of red was on the baby's soft head. I saw as the baby opened her eyes and smiled at her brown eyes with three rinnegan circles.

"Konan... next time.. tell us when you're two months late." I breathed heavily as I spoke, slipping into sleep with open arms.

But before the darkness took over, Konan looked at me, her eyes were filled with happiness, yet sadness shone in as well. "Thank you." Her voice echoed in my mind as the gates of awareness shut and I fell into a pain induced slumber.


	5. and distance

**Chapter 5**

**Days Later**

There were voices. Distant, soft, hard to hear. My body was stiff, as if I had been there for a much too long period of time.

"We have to go, they will come if Naruto isn't back by today. We have stayed too long. I'm sure she's fine." Was that Kris?

"Hm. Well, I guess you guys can leave. I will make sure that Riri and Konan get everyone ready to go as well." Pein, that was Pein. The voices were becoming clearer and I tried to move my hand. My fingers twitched, from that twitch pain exploded and I let out a small groan.

"Crissi!" Definitely Kris. I felt arms sit me up, more pain. Arms wrapped around me, more pain. "I'm so glad you're okay." Kris whispered into my ear.

"Ow." I groaned. The pain was evil and it felt as if I deserved it.

Footsteps. My eyes wouldn't open. No light. Just the gray-pink of my eyelids.

"Sorry," I heard Kabuto murmur to me. Then something pierced my skin, flowing into my bloodstream. A needle? "Should help with the pain."

I tried to get my lips to move, they felt like they were a thousand pounds. " -hy ant eh taulk?" My voice didn't make sense, it didn't sound like me. It sounded pained, broken, damaged. (Why can't I talk?)

"Shh," Kris whispered. "Might be because of the ridiculous amount of morphine you just got, or because you decided to take on the pain that your body can't handle. Leaving you in comatose and paralyzed for about... maybe 3 days." Kris stated, sarcasm and annoyance, along with relief laced her words. I gave my best smile at her behavior. At least she didn't change.

"It wasn't a ridiculous amount, you're not a doctor, you wouldn't know!" Kabuto grumbled. I could feel the smug feeling Kris got when he said 'you wouldn't know.'

"Bitch please, I could be a medical ninja if I wanted to." Kris replied cockily.

I tried to laugh but it came as a dry heave and then I was coughing and couldn't stop. Kris was patting my back, telling me to breathe. I tried, but my body just heaved, trying to get out the oxygen I didn't have.

Kris smacked my back really hard and that must of helped because I could breathe again.

"Hank ohh," Oh yeah, I couldn't talk...

"You're welcome!" Riri piped. Then she continued, "We were all so worried when you fainted. I thought you were going to die, and I started screaming and everyone looked at me and I kind of just maybe sort of broke your arm when I tried to shake you awake and if your face hurts that kind of maybe somewhat means I bruised your face when I slapped you. I don't know how that happened, but Kris slapped me to get me to calm down and then people shooed me away and I started screaming again and then I felt bad cuz I didn't get to do anything special. But something that makes me feel good was that Kris made me something to eat later that night and explained everything that she thought I needed to know. That's her words exactly, 'what I need to know'. Also, you said something to Konan that sounded like 'Wah Wah wahhhh'." She paused to breathe. "Hehehe you just sound so weird. How's your arm? Is your brain hurting? Are you falling asleep? Crissi! Crissi open your eyes! Ah thank you. I thought you were going to fall asleep on me, and not hear the rest of my rant. Did you know you're getting married? I didn't. I think that's why I slapped you. You didn't tell me. See, I'm pretty evil. I hit you when you didn't expect it. Haha! I finally fit in! Did you know that there were dogs outside the other day and I think that some weirdo tried to give me flowers at this one shop and Itachi killed them. ANyway, Kisame has been very supportive and protective. He feels for you, and he also told me you used to be his bed buddy. For one, he's mine and for two, now that you're getting married, he's mine! Hahahahahah! Also there is something I want to tell you... But people are staring at me in what looks like question and wonder so I am going to stop speaking really soon because now they look mad and annoyed. Hey, wake up! Stop her! Call Kris off!"

"Riri, shut up!" Kris roared.

"She's coming closer and closer. OMG! HELP HELP HELP! GAHHH! STOP IT! GO AWAY." There was a poof of smoke and then Riri commanded like a lunatic, "Back! Back I say!"

"Riri," Kisame ordered calmly. "put the sword down."

"Never!"

"Come on, Nichole, Kris was just going to hit you once or twice," Itachi reasoned.

I heard Riri gasp. "That's child abuse!"

"What? The only child here is Konan's," Kisame said uncomfortably.

"But I'm just as delicate!"

"Sure..."

"Kisame!" There was pause before Riri screamed again and then there was a loud slapping sound and she was quiet, though her muffled mumbles of and mutters were still heard, just not as loud.

This made me wonder who was in the room. I groaned. This thinking was hurting my brain. Damn it.

"Ko..naahhhn.." I tried saying.

"Konan? Konan? KONAN SHE WANTS YOU!" Riri started shouted.

"I know, you don't have to yell. _I'm in the next bed, baka!_" I pried my eyelids open and forced my eyes to adjust to the fluorescent medical lights. I saw Pein pushing Konan's bed next to mine to the point it was touching my own.

"Bah...by." Though I had to think about my words and draw them out, I was getting the use of my mouth again.

"She's right here." I made a holding gesture and motioned for Kris and Riri to help me up. As I was slowly sat up, Konan handed me her child, even though Pein protested. Kris muttered something about getting ready to leave, dragging Riri with her. That left just me and the new family, Kabuto in the lab part of the room.

"She just woke up I don't want her-" Konan cut him off.

"Pein, you and I both know that I was two months late. Without Crissi's help, I don't know how the birth would have gone." That shut him up. I didn't hear anything, my attention was solely on the new life in my arms.

_Never... me..._ My thoughts weren't even complete. "Her.. Nahme." My voice was hoarse, I had to swallow multiple times and blinked my eyes rapidly so I wouldn't cry.

"We were thinking Rairakku." Konan said quietly, Pein silent.

"Lilac," my voice was still heavy, "That's a wonderful name for her. She's such a cute baby." I barely noticed that I could speak normally, I didn't notice the door open or someone freeze in the doorway. I handed Rairakku to her mother and went to rest again.

"I think you're going to make a great Aunt." Riri had rejoined us just a moment ago, as did Kris.

I chuckled and said the same to them. "Well.. Kris, take it easy on our niece." I amended my words.

"Like I said, thirteen years until _it _matures." Kris said, though her voice was soft.

"Don't you dare call my beautiful, baby girl an _it_, or _**else**_!" Konan growled at Kris, holding up a fist. Kris rolled her eyes, and shook her head, a faint smirk on her face.

_The power of babies..._ I laughed in my mind and got comfortable. I heard Sunshine yelling whoever was at the door to move and he jumped onto my bed, holding something in his hand. I went wide-eyed as he shoved a cup of hot 'n spicy chicken ramen with chopsticks into my face

"Here you go, the cure all medicine!" Kris shushed him and then spoke.

"You and Hinata are supposed to be heading home. I think you're one of the last ones here, not counting all of us and Riri and I's boyfriends." Naruto made a barfing motion.

"Yeah well I wanted to give Sis my cure-all medicine."

"I thought I was your sis?" Riri spoke, about ready to shed waterfall tears.

"You're my Sissy, Crissi is my Sis and Kris is my eh..."

"Tormenter?"

"Nah, Kris is Kris. I think she'd kill me if I called her sis/sissy." Kris shrugged. Kris then get a look in her eyes.

"So Crissi, did you open that mini present yet?" I shook my head 'no.' "Well, open it on the day of you-know-what." It probably confused everyone, but I understood and my face turned red. "Oh yeah, and your _fiance_ was just standing in the doorway for like.. ten minutes. Then left."

"Okay then?"

"He hasn't come back." Kris replied, staring at me intently.

The words floated in my head, I waited for them to sink in. The more they did the more panicked I felt as hurt course through me. "He- he left?"

"I'm sure he is just stressed and will come back soon, Crissi-sama." Kabuto said kindly, patting my arm. I barely felt it, my body was going numb.

"He left me?" My voice was a hoarse whisper. The only feeling I was getting, even at seeing Rairakku, was hurt.

"Yup, now I have to go." Kris said blankly, getting up and kissing me on the forehead.

"Kris," Riri growled. "you can't just leave. Think about Crissi!"

"No," I said, not wanting to interrupt her plans. "it's alright if Kris gose. Promise."

Kris pointed at me, glaring at Riri, "She said I could go."

"Well _I _say stay!" Riri retorted, pointing at the ground.

"I'm out of condoms, I need to leave!" Kris stated, smirking at the blush that come on my cheeks when she said condoms.

"THEN JUST CONTROL YOUR DAMN HORMONES!" Riri screeched, glaring at Kris.

In return Kris turned her head to the side and whispered, "Its not really my hormones you should be worried about." I shivered, thinking that she was talking about her boyfriend. Kris seemed to notice and commented, "Yeah, him, but I was talking about you and your fiance. You two are going to be at it once when-"

"Lalalalalalalala~! I can't hear you!" I covered my ears and squeezed my eyes shut.

"Whatever weirdo, I'm outta here." Kris gave me one last hug and left, Riri complaining while she was also dragged out of the room.

"Bye?" I asked to myself as they disappeared to get their things. I shook my head, "Crazy idiots..." I muttered.

"I HEARD THAT!" Kris called at me, I smiled.

"I WANTED YOU TOO!"

"OKAY~!"

"Shut up, Riri!"

"NEVAH!"

**CRASH! SHATTER!**

"Uh..."

My eyes narrowed, "What did you just break?"

"Nothing!" The chorused in unison.

"Guys..." I warned.

"DAMNIT RIRI! I'M ALWAYS GETTING IN TROUBLE BECAUSE YOU YOU IDIOTS!" Kris roared, I heard a slap and Riri whine.

"Oww! WHAT WAS THAT FOR! You're the one who shoved me into the table!"

"You fell idiot!" My face reddened in anger.

"YOU BROKE MY FUCKING TABLE?"

"Oh shit."

"We're dead." I heard them trying to run.

"Wait- Yuki don't- AHHHHHHH!" Riri screamed

"Yuki.. calm down... WHAT THE FUCK YOU OVERGROWN RAT!" I didn't even have to Move; I knew that Yuki is taking the two of them to the nearest store to buy me a new kitchen table.

"HELP! DEMON CAT! WHAT THE FUCK!" Kris cried. "DAMNIT! LET ME THE FUCKING HELL GO YOU DAMN OVERGROWN COLORLESS FELINE!" Kris hissed at Yuki.

I heard a giggle, "Kris-Chan is in trouble~!" Tobi giggled.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP LOLI FUCK!"

"WAHHH! KRIS-CHAN IS BEING MEAN TO TOBI!"

I rubbed my head as a headache started to form. "YUKI! Get them out of my house!"

"NOOO CRISSI! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! I DON'T HAVE ANY MONEY! I DON'T LIKE CATS! WHITE THINGS SCARY MEH! HELP! HELP! KISAME! ITACHI! KONAN! CRISSI! KRIS! PEIN! BIG BANG THEORY! KIKI!"

"SHUT UP! IF I GO DOWN YOU GO DOWN WITH ME!"

I turned to Kabuto, "Can I have more morphine?"

"C-Crissi-Sama!" Kabuto sputtered, "Drugs are not healthy!"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, knowing he was just being nice. As a last resort I turned to Pein.

"Can you go and " I pointed at the door. He looked at the door, looked at me, then down at Konan who was also rubbing her head.

"Please go shut them up." Konan said nicely.

"Be right back," His eye flickered to me, "Watch her."

I nodded, "I will."

Reluctantly Pein left to go shut them up.

"AHH! WHY IS PEIN HERE?!" Riri cried.

"BECAUSE YOU CALLED HIM, DIPSHIT!"

I heard a big gasp, obviously from Riri. "YOU CAME TO MY RESCUE! THA-" She screamed a high pitched long stream scream that made me cringe and Konan slap her hands to her ears. It was a full one that came only from horror movies, and the creepier part was it just suddenly stopped and then there was an audible thud.

"Gee, I wonder what happened." I deadpanned, staring at the door.

There was some mumbling and then Itachi walked through the door, his Sharingan twirling and spinning. He looked at Konan and I's gapping selves, and bluntly informed, "She'll live" He then dumped her on a bed and walked to the doorway where he stopped.

I nodded and looked at Konan who was staring at Riri with her head tilted. "Is she really still alive? He can do that without killing people?"

I shrugged. "He's the one with the over the eyes. Ask him."

"Yes." He supplied and then walked out of the room.

I looked at Konan. "See there is your answer."

"Konan," Pein said, walking into the room. We both looked at him and he continued, "are you alright to go back to the base? I don't want to dwell here."

Konan looked at me. "Are you sure you'd be okay alone with those people?"

I nodded, "Yeah, don't worry."

"Kay."

I looked at Pein. "Dude, what did you do to Riri?"

Pein looked at me and when shrugged. "Nothing. Itachi was already in there, just behind giving her a the evilest glare I have ever seen besides my own and then he was in front of her and she started screaming. It shocked him at first and then Mangekyo Sharingan her."

"What about Kris?" I asked.

Pein's eye twitched, "I had to threaten to make a blackmail video that I know I could make." He said stiffly, my eyes narrowed.

"... But you're inept at everything other than just being... 'Pein'." Konan and I said at the same time.

"Yeah, I appreciate that a _lot." _Pein monotoned, face blank. Konan giggled and let Pein help her stand, Rairakku in hand. Once she was standing and had her cloak on, she cradled Rairakku and turned to me.

"You can come to see Rairakku whenever, and you or Riri will be my first choice in babysitters."

"I'll always be able to babysit little Ruka." Konan seemed to approve of my nickname for Rairakku and gave me a one armed hug before she and Pein left.

_Now, what the hell is Orochi's issue?_

**Earlier (When Orochimaru was going to the med wing.)**

**Orochimaru POV (forgive the OOCness)**

_She's so stupid for doing that!_ I fumed in my mind. Why would Crissi use a genjutsu to take the pain onto herself? She hasn't ever done that genjutsu before, to add to it. Kabuto had gotten me once when the Akatsuki woman's (Konan?) child was born, explaining that Crissi took the pain from the woman, but seeing as she had the uterus medical issue it cause an immense amount of pain that isn't usual during childbirth.

But I froze as I reached the medical room's doorway. All of my rage flew out of me as I saw the image in front of me.

Crissi was staring lovingly down at a small, bundled, new life. Her eyes shone with unshed tears and strands of hair fell in front of her face, her smile ever-present. I didn't even notice when her sisters pushed by me. I snapped out of it and left swiftly.

_She'll never get that... _I punched the wall in front of me, scaring the kyuubi boy and his female friend.

"What the hell creep!" He shouted, standing in front of his friend. I glared at him, making him flinch.

"A-are you a-angry b-because C-Crissi-san can't h-h... have children?" Naruto stared at Hinata as she spoke to me.

"..." The elder Uchiha let out a snort as he passed.

"That means yes." He informed them just before he exited the hallway.

"I-I-I..." She took a deep breath. "I m-may have an a-answer to that." I let my fist fall to my side and stared at the young girl with wide eyes.

"Please... Please tell me."


	6. is just

**Chapter six**

**Days Later**

I laid back against the pillows. Truthfully, I could get up anytime. I was just waaaaay too lazy to.

"Want some Christmas Crack?" I laughed as Sasuke held up the platter of cookies. I grabbed a large one and nibbled on it. Sasuke relaxed on the bed along with me, I had moved over earlier to let him lounge with me.

And just so you know, the cookies are clean. No crack. Sorry. _That_ was an episode for the past.

"Has Oreo come back yet?" I asked, taking another nibble from my cookie.

Sasuke shook his head and my heart panged, "No, not yet," He put his arm around my shoulders and squeezed them awkwardly. I chuckled and patted his hand that rest on my right shoulder. I relaxed more, as did he, and we laid there peacefully, eating Christmas Crack Cookies. It was nice just hanging with Sasuke, even if he is a duckbutt. But he probably has better things to do... _screw it. But I need to do something... _ Staring at my hands I thought _of else this blanket will become totally unraveled. _

"Hmm... you ever tried painting, Sasuke?"

**Timeskip**

"How... the fuck... do you get paint... on the top of a ceiling fan?" I deadpanned, blinking as paint dripped from my eyelashes.

"...with talent." The human canvas Sasuke said quietly. I looked around the room; blue paint on the black couch, green and orange paint on the warm brown walls, and somehow the spinning ceiling fan was throwing yellow, purple, and white paint on everything and everyone in the room. I looked at the actual paint canvas that were set up on my easel and Sasuke's make-shift one. I looked at my own first, seeing the outlines of the fireplace in front of it and the start of the colors filling up the lines. But then in contrast to the humble painting, a multitude of colors sprinkled and bled over the I let my eyes trail over to Sasuke's...

None one single speck of paint had touched the canvas.

_I was halfway through with my painting when Sasuke finally completed his makeshift easel out of two random piece of 2" by 4', a large platter, and a 6" by 1" tin. He placed the canvas awkwardly upon the easel, then reached for the paintbrush to his right that was barely under the large pan that held many cups of paints and gloss. He grabbed the brush and unknowingly pulled, not removing the pan from on top of the brush._

_ "Sasuke- NO!-" I stood up, arms outstretched, and everything seemed to be in slow motion as the paint flew up into the air in globs... then everything sped up. I slipped and slid as the paint landed on the floor, slamming into the walls and furniture. Sasuke tried to stop my sliding, but was knocked down and a jar of paint that hadn't been affected started to tip on the edge of the table above him, the pink contents moving... _**(1)**

Needless to say, Sakura would be proud of how much pink is on Sasuke now.

I flicked paint off of my hands and looked back at Sasuke, "Never. Again."

Sasuke sighed and hung his head, "Hn."

I would have felt bad if Orochimaru hadn't come in just then to see Sasuke and I. He looked at me, and then at Sasuke. He seemed shocked and amused to see us, but then he also seemed distant. I coughed awkwardly and informed him, "We tried to paint."

"I can see that..."

I smiled at him and flicked a piece of paint at his face. "Oh cheer up. I haven't seen you in forever. Give me a hug?"

A smile tugged at his lips and he pulled me into a hug, getting a rainbow painted on him in the process. I couldn't help but close my eyes and enjoy it. After a moment, I remembered Sasuke and unwrapped an arm to wave him away. Luckily he was gone quicker I had expected. I let him slowly release me from the embrace and figured that he wouldn't want to talk about why he was gone. So I silently grabbed the nearest cloth and and started to wipe the paint from the walls, starting to hum 'Over and Over' by Three Days Grace.

"Your brother's girlfriend spoke to me today." That surprised me. I kept cleaning the wall though, nodding my head along with my humming.

"..." I heard him turn and leave, his oh-so familiar footsteps echoing in the halls. I let my shoulders sag and sighed, humming with a new motivation as I sadly scrubbed at the walls.

_He's being so weird... maybe I should..._ I set my mind to it and decided that once I finished cleaning I would do so. I paused as I saw Sasuke start to help me clean.

"It'll take you days." Was all he said, bumping his shoulder with mine. I let a small smile slip onto my face.

"Thanks Sasuke... hey do you wanna..."

**Timeskip;**

**A Few Months Later**

**10pm**

"...I understand Crissi, but you two should probably use a henge, even if you're going to inform your brother about this visit."

"Thank-you so much Tsunade-sama."

"Don't worry, that stupid snake is probably just engrossed in lab work."

"I hope that you're right."

Sasuke placed a henge on himself that made his hair shorter and brown, and his eyes blue. I placed a similar hedge onto myself, making my hair brown and extremely long.

"Here's your for this visit."

With that, Catherine and Senji Henju, siblings, walked out of the Hokage's office in Konoha.

"Think we should have invited Kris?" I asked Sasuke, I knew she lived close, but how close?

"Would she even come?"

"...No." I said, why would Kris care about me taking a break from Orochi?

"There's your answer." I rolled my eyes and noticed that we had taken a wrong turn.

"...Did we just seriously turn into probably the one bad street in all of Konoha?" I deadpanned as I saw that dark and dismal street that had litter all about it and broken down houses.

"I blame you." I playfully flipped him off and saw a shop that Sasuke should have saw and turned me around from at the moment. I grabbed Sasuke and dragged him into the dank store.

"Do you have an appointment duuuude?" A man with long hair and tattoos all other his skinny body spoke from a leather couch. The store looked messy, and had dark lighting.

"Naw man, spur of the moment thing." I slipped back into the personality I had owned in the real world.

"Cool bro, cool. Pick your burn'n ink and let's do this thing." Sasuke was dumbfounded as I grabbed a tattered, torn, and old piece of paper from my back pocket and handed it to the man.

"A fellow artist I see." I nodded and gestured for Sasuke to sit while I followed the man to the back room.

**Sasuke POV**

I cringed as I heard a buzzing sound that was muffled by the walls. _What the hell is she doing?__It's been over half an hour..._ I relaxed as the buzzing sound stopped and I heard an 'OK' from the man. I watched her walk into the room, tugging down her shirt sleeve. I saw a flash of ink on her skin and narrowed my eyes.

"I'll show you once when we get to the apartment." She said, walking out of the shop and towards the apartment building, the same as the dobe's, that we were staying in for the week.

The second we entered the room, I threw our bags onto the couch and stared at her.

"Erm.. I'm guessing you want to see the tattoo..." She cringed.

"How many?"

"Just one." She showed me her left wrist, where the word Love was written, the L, V and E connected to make a heart around the word.

"And you already know about the one I got from my world." She referred to the one above her heart that was a heart with a cross in it, saying Love Waits, matching her purity ring.

"Why?" I didn't really care, but I was curious.

"It covers my cutting scars from when I was depressed, and I just really felt like it. I didn't know that they had tattoo parlours here."

"That's how Anbu's get their tattoos."

"Touche. Let's go find Sunshine."

"He's no pocketful of sunshine. More like a cloud full of demons."

"A soft squishy demon you want to cuddle up with. Aw, that's so true~!" I let my eyes freely twitch as I saw Crissi grab a black teddy bear and cuddle it.

"...Can we go before I die from your weirdness?" She shrugged and threw the bear onto the couch and we started heading out the door.

"Sure, why not. I'm just happy that you're freaking talking more."

**Crissi POV **

_Where to look, where to look... _ I dodged a group of children playing ninja as Sasu- I mean Senji and I walked the streets of Konoha. I mentally slapped myself _Ichiraku! _I made a B-line to the stand. I only looked back once to see _Senji _weaving his way in and out of the people on the streets to keep up with me. I grinned as I saw a blond head at the stand, and plunked down right next to him.

"Yello Sunshine." He froze and turned to me.

"You're not-"

"Yup, it's called a vacation from baka sennins." _Can't breath... CAN'T. BREATH._ I choked as Naruto hung from my neck.

"Dobe. Release." I heard Sasuke (Screw the fake names) say lowly.

"SASUK-" I covered Naruto's mouth.

"Se-cr-et." Naruto nodded... and the the second I took my hand from his mouth he went to hug Sasuke... Who, of course, ninja-ly dodged the oncoming embrace.

"Don't touch me, pest." Senji coldly snapped.

"Aw, no bromance?" Naruto whined.

Sasuke's teeth gritted. "No."

I snorted, "Who taught you bromance?" I asked, trying not to laugh.

_I stayed in Konohagakure for a year, a pretty long vacation if you ask me, but I needed it. The months leading up to the vacation were distant. Kris visited Naruto once, then left shortly after saying that she remembered her past. I wonder what she meant by that. But I've been having odd dreams... _

"_**Deidara... Kakazu... Sasori.." I whispered, gasping at their dead, lifeless eyes. Deidara laid dead, on his back, a hole ripped out of his chest, the cavity gaping. Sasori was all over the place, his arm at one place, leg at the other, all buried under fallen rubble. Kakazu laid face down, blood pooling around him like Deidara, and I knew that his five hearts had been stabbed. I turned to see a hole in the ground and ran to it, hearing screams from it. **_

"_**Hidan!" I watched as boulders filled the hole, and I stood there helpless. I heard maniacal laughter and turned to see a cloaked figure. He held a hand out, and I knew he was going to kill again.**_

"_**NOOO**__**OOO**_**OOO**OOOOOOO!" I woke up screaming. It took me a little while to realize that I was in Sasuke's arms, he was shushing me. I turned in his arms and cried into his shoulder.

_Many dreams came and went, all the same, each going into more gory detail than the previous._

_In total, it's been about three-ish years since I split from my sisters. And it'll be two more until I dare go back to the base that I once called home to face my fiance._

* * *

**Britt3899: I just had to add this. (1) - QOD commented when I wrote this "****Blue on the black couch... Kisame X Itachi? Orange and Green over Brown? Zetsu X Pein X Kuzu? Yellow, Purple, and White? Deidara X Konan X Hidan? You are naughty naughty!" ****I laughed my ass off. I didn't even have those things in mind!**


	7. a

**Chapter 7**

**Crissi's POV **

I stared at the ring on my finger, _why had he not come for me? Does he not love me? Did I do something wrong, is that why he ignored me for weeks? Is that why he left?_ The thoughts raged in my mind. _Whatever._ I slipped the ring off and placed it on the same chain as my purity ring. I felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket so I answered it.

"Crissi! Please tell me that you can babysit today!"

"Oh jeez Konan. I can if you're okay with your kid being in Konoha."

"Thank god- Pein shut it- I'll be over in a second." And literally one second later, paper was forming next to me. Konan quickly handed me Rairakku and flew off with a quick thanks.

"Well hello there little Rairakku." I cooed at the toddler in my arms.

She saw me and started to cry. "Rairakku, babe, calm down." I cooed and cooed, until she started to calm down and stared at me with wide eyes.

So pure, so innocent, A life given to the world from Konan, entrusted to me. Her large brown doe eyes rarely blinked, taking in the colors of the world, her short hair waving about her face. _So pure, untainted, innocent... _I cradled the young life to my chest, walking slowly to my room and sitting on the bed. Rairakku reached for a green bunny that lay near a pillow on my bed, so I gave her the small toy and watched as she started to giggle, hugging the bunny as if it was a lifeline.

"That's Mint-chan." I said softly. "Would you like him? He needs a loving home."

"Hai!" She bleated cutely. She looked at me and pointed with a chubby little finger. "Cissi-oba!" I was entrapped in her cuteness, she wasn't able to pronounce 'R' yet.

"Yes, Crissi-oba. I'm your Auntie." If my enemies saw me now, they would not think of me as a ninja, but as a caring mother or sister. "Would you like to see your oji?"

"Oji! Oji! Uncwle!" She chanted. I chuckled and loosely wrapped her in a blue blanket, bringing her outside. She was fascinated with Konoha- it's liveliness, it's colors. Once we reached Ichiraku I saw Sunshine just leaving and jogged to catch up with him.

"Sunshine, meet your niece." He blinked.

"Is that the thing that the Akatsuki woman made?" I got a tick mark.

"Baka-brother!" I 'tapped' him on the head with my fist. I turned to Rairakku.

"Can you say Naruto-oji?" She started trying to say his name, Naruto staring, hoping that she would get it right.

"Nar-poo-oji!"

"Good enough for me."

"WHAAAAAAAAT?"

Unknown to Crissi, Hinata and her chosen escort were on the way to the place she swore to forget for the time being.

"Orochimaru-san..." Hinata basically whispered at the door. The whole house seemed to be gloomy without Crissi there. Shingles fell from the roof, the windows seemed to have multiple layers of dust, and there was no light to be seen within the house.

"Hinata, you gotta speak up. Like this: HEY SNAKE FUCK-" Anko started banging on the door, only to almost hit Kabuto in the head.

"Ah, Hinata, you're here." Anko rolled her eyes and nodded to the house.

"Is the snake bastard trying to kill the house?" Kabuto gestured for them to follow through the dimly lit hallways. There seemed to be shadows creeping about, the tawny light that seemed to be diminishing making everything feel as if it was soon to be their doom.

"No. But Crissi was, per say, the glue that kept everything together." Kabuto seemed down, both females noticed, as they were led to the basement of the house. Kabuto gestured to stay there as he entered. Hinata half hid behind Anko, two vials within one hand. Anko was on edge- I mean, she is in the house of the fucked up sennin that gave her that damn curse mark.

_It's itching._ Anko growled to herself as said sennin appeared before them.

"Orochimaru-san, I-I have t-the," Hinata took a deep breath. "I have the cure to her disease. This is it," She held the vial with the clump blue and brown liquid up. "And this," she shook the vial with the white liquid in it, "this she has to take during the procedure. Also it would be best if she was distracted during the procedure." Hinata took in deep breaths, and Anko felt for the girl. The young Hyuuga princess had been up for months working on this, and it showed. Bags beneath her eyes, her hair limp and uncared for, her clothes wrinkled. Everyone could see that as this meeting progressed, the tension and stress of having this weight on her shoulders was leaving her.

"Good..." Orochimaru coughed out a 'thank-you' into his hand.

"I need to do the procedure soon though, this mixture is made for how far along her disease is currently from her check-up last week." This set Orochimaru off.

"Where is she? Is she in Konoha? Please tell me! Does she still want to get married? I didn't mean to make her leave, it's been years!" He started rambling, and Kabuto looked as if it was normal.

"F-from what I've heard from her... She isn't planning on coming back for two years.. and her ring..." Hinata paused, looking at her feet.

"She put her ring on a necklace." Anko supplied. "She hasn't dated anyone, but I have seen her around with a baby..." Orochimaru's eyes widened and he started gaping like a fish out of water. Hinata jumped while Anko shrugged, a dango stick hanging out of her mouth.

"Anko-sensei! That's Konan-chan's child! Rairakku!" Hinata quickly amended. _If Orochimaru thought that Crissi was a Virgin Mary, Kami help us all._ Orochimaru visibly relaxed and rubbed a hand over his face. Hinata turned to Kabuto.

"W-we should find a way to get Crissi back here... but you may want to fix up the house." just as she said that, the wallpaper to their left started to peel.

"Yeah, we'll do that. You two find a way to get her here though." Anko grinned while Hinata nodded.

"That's easy. Sasuke. They've been inseparable."

Hinata agreed, "Yeah, they're like brother and sister. We'll have him help." With that, the two purple haired girls set out back to Konoha while the two males gots to work.

"How long do you think this'll take." Orochimaru muttered as he and Kabuto surveyed the damage. They froze as the house started to creak and bend. After a few minutes of blindness and crashes, Kabuto coughed up dust as he saw Orochimaru twitching under what was once the ceiling.

"A while. A very long while."

**Chapter 8**


	8. god

**Chapter 8  
**"I still don't see why we had to knock her out."  
"I've been living with her for the past few years. I've seen her on her period, naked, and when she's just gotten out of bed. I've experienced violent emotions that I didn't even know exist. I've been her punching bag, her vent, everything. She's dyed my hair pink, made me change diapers, lit me on fire and threw goop at me. I've really wanted to hit her for a while now."  
"I didn't think that Uchihas spoke."  
"Hn."  
"That's Better."

* * *

"Set her down gent- DON'T THROW HER!"_ Hmmm? Oof... what was_  
"Jesus Hinata... I think I'm deaf."  
"Just... Anko, strap her down."_ Huh...?_  
"Ma'am yes, Ma'am!"

"..."  
"Sasuke, give her that vial- yes that one. Now get out."  
"So what should I-"  
"Hold her down and keep her calm." _So warm... what's that... pulling... URG WHAT THE- WHAT IS THIS-_**  
****_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_**

* * *

"You didn't say that she would be out for this long!"  
"Calm down! I know you love her, but her body was put under so much stress, plus with the multiple procedures..."  
"Multiple procedures, Hinata-san?"  
"Hai Kabuto-san. There was more tissue than expected. This morning was the last operation."  
"She'll need to recover."  
"Is there any dango in this place?"  
"Anko, go home. Now."  
"Hai Snake-fuck. Later. Hinata, don't die." The sound of a door closing made me jerk mentally.  
"Hey, she moved!"  
"Stop crowding her! Go! Shoo!" I furrowed my brow and tried to pry my eyes open.  
"Crissi-chan, it's okay. Let me help you sit up." I finally tore my eyes open and saw bright lights. Everything was a blur, and I could hear my blood pumping.**  
B-bump...B-bump...B-bump...  
**"Crissi-chan, can you look at me?" Her voice sounded as if she was speaking under water. Sluggishly I turned my head and stared blankly at the purple blur.  
"Hmm... Crissi-chan, I'm going to have you sleep some more." I felt a prick that jolted up my arms and down my spine, prickling the soles of my feet. I felt someone lay me down as I once again entered my dreams.

* * *

****No, I'm here again**. The barren landscape clad in hues of black and purple, the sky a sickening silver color that I've learned to hate. My body once again glowed pale, and I once again noticed that I wore nothing. Further into the landscape lay lumps upon the ground, and though I already knew what was to come, I ran to them.  
Why... I fell to my knees, the blood soaking into my skin. My skin tinged red once again as I stared at the bodies before me. I reached out and touched his blond hair, seeing how he was killed for the hundredth time.**

"Stay away from them un!" The sound of clay being molded was drowned out by his scream as the deranged voice spoke.  
"They're nothing. They are the mistakes of Konoha. The mistakes of this world. They. Will. DIE!"  
"KATSU!" My stomach lurched as I was dragged from the vision as blood, guts, and flesh splattered. I backed away in a frenzied fear but my translucent body hit another.

"Hidan, go."  
"No fucking way, miser."  
"You fucking idiot - GO! I'll meet you there."  
"...See you later then." The sound of their voices... they had given up.  
"Hmph. Touching." Screams rang, tearing through my head, saying things that I could not decipher. Do I want to decipher them? What do they say? Are they nice?  
"AHHHHHH!" Who screamed? Was that me? My nails dug into my skull, drawing an odd red liquid that almost matched the pink of my skin. Stumbling to my feet and tripping over yet another, I was brought into another vision.

"Art is eternal, I am eternal." No... you'll die, Sasori! Don't go up against him!**  
Why do I try? It's going to happen... nothing can stop it.. not me, not anyone.  
I watched as he died, his heart cut to pieces by his own puppets.  
"No.. No.. NO!" That sound.. is it my voice? It sounded like a crazy person screaming. Am I crazy? These dreams.. they torture me. Why do they do that? Why can't we be friends? Friends.. what does that mean again? Why.. why do I feel so alone? Am I alone?  
Alone.  
Alone.  
I am alone.  
I am unwanted.  
I will join them. I will. I swear it. I'll die - just like them!  
Then... Then I won't be alone.**

* * *

****Her screams rang throughout the house. Her crazed eyes saw nothing but red. Her skin a deathly pale, her nails ragged and sharp. Insanity radiated off of her, like a tsunami ready to strike. She screamed and screamed, it seemed to be never ending.  
And if you were able to make out what those insane, bloody blue murder screams said, you would hear;

"I wish I were dead."


End file.
